Achievements
There are a total of 43 Achievements in the game. Be aware that some of these achievements may spoil some aspects of the game and this page also includes the two "secret" achievements. Proceed at your own risk. Per the Steam achievements page , they are: Achievements Colonies and Political Achievements * Welcome to the Forest Colony: Join the Forest Colony * Welcome to the Mystic Colony: Join the Mystic Colony * Welcome to the Mountain Domain: Join the Mountain Domain * Beginner Fighter: Win 10 daily battles * Expert Fighter: Win 50 daily battles * Diplomat: Attain 100% reputation with all three major colonies * World Domination: Claim every possible map area for your colony - Social Life Achievements * Love is in the Air: Begin dating a cat * Making it Official: Get married to a cat * New Parents: Have a litter of kittens * Quality Time: Reach level 10 (experience) with one of your kittens * Home Improvement: Fully Upgrade your den * Cold Hearted: Purchase a Black Rose - Longevity Achievements * Novice of the Wild: Complete 1 full year* * Resident of the Wild: Complete 2 full years * Citizen of the Wild: Complete 3 full years * Native of the Wild: Complete 5 full years * Expert of the Wild: Complete 10 full Years *Note that since your game starts in Summer Year 1, a full year will not be achieved until Summer Year 2. Same applies to other similar achievements - Events Achievements * ' 'Flower Fanatic: Complete a perfect round of flower frenzy (Spring Festival event) * Turtle Whisperer: Win a turtle race (Summer Festival event) * Pumpkin Prizewinner: Carve at least 10 pumpkins at a pumpkin carving competition (Fall Festival event) * Winter Wizard: Win a snowball fight without taking any damage (Winter Festival event) * Restorer of Balance: Complete the Main Story - Prey and Collecting Achievements * Beginner Gatherer: Collect 50 herbs and berries * Beginner Hunter: Catch 100 prey * Expert Gatherer: Collect 250 herbs and berries * Expert Hunter: Catch 500 prey * Cerulean Champion: Catch a Bluejay * Crimson Conqueror: Catch a Cardinal * Freaky Firefly: Catch a Black Firefly * Funny Looking Fish: Catch a Catfish * Dragonfly Discoverer: Catch a Northern Emerald * Beautiful Butterfly: Catch a Lunar Butterfly * Lucky Ladybug: Catch a Blue Ladybug - Misc. Achievements * Seeker of Ancient Treasure: '''Find 5 Power Paws * '''Archaeologist of Ancient Treasure: '''Find 10 Power Paws * '''Collector of Ancient Treasure: Find 20 Power Paws * Canyon Miner: 'Reach level 100 of the Canyon Mine * '''Prairie Miner: '''Reach level 100 of the Prairie Mine * '''Classy Cat: '''Have 1000 mews on hand * '''Mole Friend: '''Have 2000 mole cash on hand - "''Secret" Achievements *'''Curious Cat: Use Catnip * Island Miner: Reach level 100 of the Island Mine Trivia * Every Achievement that involves catching a rare insect or piece of prey uses alliteration, except for catching a Catfish. * You can check how many people, globally, have a certain achievement on the steam achievement page. Category:Lists and guides Category:Gameplay elements